


El menor manda

by Srunicornbluee



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srunicornbluee/pseuds/Srunicornbluee
Summary: Esta es una historia que escribí en honor al cumpleaños de una chica que sigue mi pagina de Facebook, la que por cierto es ( https://www.facebook.com/Shipping.the.world )Peter y Tony habían quedado de acuerdo de que por un día harían todo lo que Peter quisiera en relación al sexo y realmente lo que pasó no fue lo que Tony se esperaba al aceptar ese acuerdo.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	El menor manda

Tony había quedado de acuerdo con Peter de juntarse luego de sus clases, hace bastante tiempo que Tony había aceptado todas las peticiones de Peter, por alguna razón en ese momento pensó que ese día nunca llegaría y nunca tendría que sucumbir a los deseos del menor, tenía miedo de lo que podría haber dentro de esa cabeza suya, que no podía saber si era demasiado inocente o demasiado pervertida, y tenía miedo de que fuera la segunda opción la que fuera la verdadera. 

Peter apenas salió de la escuela corrió hasta donde estaba Tony, lo tomó de las manos y lo besó, dándole un beso demasiado intenso para ser el primero y estar en público, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que realmente todo lo que había en la cabeza del menor solo era perversión y podía finalmente terminar de aterrarse por lo que podría pasar. 

\- Peter – lo tomó del rostro y lo alejo de él – no en público – Peter lo miró triste 

\- Pero dijiste que podría hacer lo que quisiera – Tony negó con la cabeza

\- Si, pero no podemos hacer esto en público

\- Está bien – ladeó levemente la cabeza – entonces, ¿Dónde quieres ir? ¿Vamos a tu edificio? – Tony lo pensó unos segundos

\- SI, creo que me parece una excelente idea

Peter lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los del otro, queriendo decir de que no aceptaría soltar su mano independiente de lo que le dijera, Peter tenía muchas cosas en mente y Tony no podía negarse a ninguna de ellas, no estaba permitido. Caminaron de la mano hasta el edificio de los vengadores, Tony sabía que irían hasta ahí, en ese sentido si sabía cómo trabajaba la mente de Peter, así que se aseguró de que en el momento de llegar al edificio, para poder hacer sus cosas, no hubiera nadie más y pudieran hacer lo que quisieran y hacer todo el ruido que quisieran. 

Una vez en el edificio Tony abrió la puerta, y Peter entró lo más rápido posible, llevando a Tony con él solo dándole tiempo a que cerrar la puerta, lo tomó de la cintura y lo volvió a besar con pasión, más de la que lo había besado en la calle, esta vez sin problema, ya que Tony le correspondió el beso y también le correspondió el abrazo. Peter lo tomó del rostro, besó una vez más sus labios y luego llevó sus labios hasta el oído del otro. 

\- Ahora vas a ser completamente mío – sopló levemente para provocarlo – voy a hacer lo que yo quiero y harás lo que yo quiero

\- No sabía lo perverso que podía llegar a ser, siempre eres tierno

\- Bueno, mi perversión es de tu completa responsabilidad

Peter tomó la mano de Tony y lo llevó directamente a la habitación del mayor, luego de haber comenzado la relación y haber pasado tanto tiempo en aquel edificio, Peter ya conocía el edificio por completo, todos sus rincones y en especial aquella habitación, a la que incluso podía llegar con los ojos cerrados y besando a Tony desesperadamente, que era efectivamente como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. 

Una vez los dos en la habitación Peter cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. 

\- Me pregunto por dónde me gustaría comenzar

Peter actuaba de alguna forma en la que Tony no podía entender en el momento en el que habían entrado a la habitación, Peter definitivamente había dejado de ser el adolescente que había conocido, el chico tierno e inocente, ingenuo y hasta torpe, en ese segundo se convirtió en algo más que un adolescente, sus ojos demostraban pasión y lujuria, y sus sonrisa solo era perversa. 

El menor comenzó a introducir sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Tony, acariciando su espalda, acercándolo a él lo más que podía, sintiendo como su respiración se comenzaba a agitar. 

\- Creo que tengo una idea – Peter lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a la cama, haciendo que comenzarán a caminar lentamente, hasta chocar con ella

\- Porque nunca me di cuenta de que podías ser así – Tony comenzó a corresponder haciendo lo mismo que el otro estaba haciendo con sus manos, acariciando su piel con cuidado

\- Recuéstate en la cama – lo pensó unos segundo – no, mejor no, solo necesito algo de ti – besó sus labios – no podrás hacer nada a menos que te lo ordene o te lo autorice ¿Entiendes? – Tony asintió intentando de no parecer levemente asustado – voy a comenzar – Tony como reflejo llevó sus manos hasta las de Peter, hasta él se vio sorprendido 

\- Lo siento – Peter negó y lo miró a los ojos, intentando de hacerlo sentir seguro

\- Sé que está de más decirlo, pero sé gentil conmigo – el primer reflejo de Peter fue mirarlo de forma perversa, pero sabía que no era el momento, y Tony le estaba diciendo algo importante 

\- Tony – le acarició la mejilla, y por unos momentos Peter volvió a ser el chico inocente que había sido siempre – yo nunca te haría daño, eres muy preciado para mí como para siquiera pensar en hacerte algo que pudiera hacerte daño de cualquier forma, Te amo Tony – esas última palabras sorprendieron a Tony

\- Y yo a ti – sonrió y simplemente dejó caer sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo, permitiendo que en ese momento Peter realmente pudiera hacer lo que quisiera 

\- Quiero que sepas una cosas – le acarició los labios con el pulgar – cualquier cosa que haga que no quieras o que quieras que me detenga me dices – Peter quitó la mano de sus labios y la llevó directamente a la entrepierna del otro 

\- Cariño, deja de hablar y cumple con tu amenaza 

\- Así que gusta

Peter comenzó a mover su mano lentamente, sintiendo la fricción de la tela junto con lo que había dentro de esa ropa, luego de unos segundos jugando quitó la mano del lugar, lo que produjo que Tony soltara un leve suspiro ante la usencia, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para extrañar la mano de Peter, ya que inmediatamente la comenzó a introducir por su camisa, por debajo de ella, acariciando primero su abdomen, luego su mecho con delicadeza y mientras llevaba sus labios hacía los del otro presionó levemente uno de los pezones de Tony, lo que permitió que soltara el primer gemido, el que sonó levemente e hizo que sonrojara su rostro. 

Peter con cuidado comenzó a desabotonar al camisa de Tony, botón por botón, hasta desabotonarlos a todos, dejando a la vista su piel, su pecho y su abdomen, Peter le quitó la camisa antes continuar y simplemente la dejó caer en el piso sin darle importancia, cuando hizo eso llevó sus manos la cintura de Tony, comenzando a besar su cuello, comenzando a levantar las manos, llevó una de sus manos hasta el mismo pezón con el que había jugado antes, mientras la otra recorría su espalda con cuidado y provocación, arañando levemente, asegurándose que los arañazos de una manos y los leves pellizcos de la otra quedaran lo suficientemente coordinados como para sacarle a Tony los gemidos más deliciosos que había obtenido hasta el momento. Él último movimiento de Peter sobre el torso de Tony fue una mordida, justo en el pezón, con el que había estado jugando hasta ese momento. 

\- Amo escucharte – Peter se puso de rodillas delante del otro – vamos a ver que sonidos eres capaz de hacer si continuó con esto 

Peter llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón de Tony, abriendo el cinturón con cuidado, asegurándose de no hacerse y no hacer daño, realmente no era muy experto en esas cosas, así que simplemente lo hizo de forma cuidadosa, intentando de que no se notara su inexperiencia. Quitó el cinturón, dejándolo a un lado en el piso, para luego desabotonar el pantalón y bajarle el cierre, para bajarle los pantalones y con él, su ropa interior, dejándolo finalmente completamente desnudo, Peter dio una pausa, para apreciar la imagen y luego lo miró directamente a los ojos, mirada de Tony tardó en corresponder. 

\- Necesito que te los quites, levanta los pies y deja a un lado tu ropa

Tony simplemente asintió y acató la orden, quedando a completa disposición de Peter, el que llevó sus manos directamente a la entrepierna preparada de Tony, acariciándolo levemente, asegurándose de ser completamente delicado, quería ser completamente amable. Luego de unos segundos de acariciarlo y no haber recibido algún sonido interesante a cambio, comenzó con lo que era inevitable, llevó sus labios hasta a entrepierna de Tony, dando un leve beso, luego otro, para continuar con una pequeña lamida, para finalmente introducir su entrepierna completamente en su boca, jugando con su lengua y con sus labios, lo que provocó que Tony comenzara a gemir nuevamente, e inevitablemente llevara su mano hasta la cabeza de Peter, el que con una sonrisa, aunque no realmente en su rostro, ya que la entrepierna estaba dentro de sus labios, le permitió a Tony mantener su mano en ese lugar, siempre que no hiciera otra cosa más que mantenerla en ese lugar. 

\- Peter – logró pronunciar el mayor entre gemidos – deberías detenerte – Peter no se detuvo un solo segundo – esto no lo hemos hecho antes – Peter, obligando a responder quitó sus labios de donde los tenía 

\- Tony – se formó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro – se un niño bueno y obedéceme, no me voy a detener, y tú tampoco lo harás

Peter le giño un ojo y sin permitirle responder a Tony continuó con lo que estaba, provocando que soltara un sorpresivo gemido, y luego de los últimos y más efectivos movimientos terminó dentro de los labios de Peter, inundando por completo su boca, líquido que sorprendió en un principio a Peter, por el sabor que realmente no se esperaba, pero finalmente, al acostumbrarse a él simplemente lo trago, mientras se volvía a poner de pie. 

\- Siéntate al borde de la cama, asegúrate de mantenerte quieto 

Tony asintió, sabiendo que no tenía más opción que obedecer, además de que en la condición en la que estaba no era capaz de mantenerse en pie, y eso sin considerar lo que Peter estaba a punto de hacer. 

Peter se quitó la polera, la que dejó caer al piso de la forma más sensual en la que pudo hacerlo, luego llevó sus manos hasta el borde de su pantalón, abriendo el cinturón con cuidado, casi fingiendo que lo hacía sin importancia, una vez abierto se lo quitó, haciendo con él lo mismo que había hecho antes con su polera, luego sin darle importancia abrió su pantalón, bajó el cierre y luego se bajó los pantalones junto con su ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudo, y de la misma forma en la que hizo todas las acciones anteriores se quitó los pantalones de sus piernas y los pateó a un lado, quedando unos segundos, con las manos en las caderas y mirando a Tony a los ojos. 

Peter llevó su mano hasta su propia entrepierna, comenzando a acariciarla y notando como Tony se comenzaba a poner nervioso y ansioso, quería poder moverse, poder ir hacía donde estaba Peter y ser él quien estuviera tocando al menor, pero sabía que él no le permitiría moverse, sabía que Peter quería hacer eso, quería provocarlo y torturarlo y a pesar de que no quería permitírselo, sabía que debía hacerlo. 

Tony solo podía ver como Peter continuaba acariciando su entrepierna, como la respiración del menor comenzaba a agitarse ante sus atenciones y los gemidos comenzaban a salir de sus labios, la mano de Peter comenzaba a moverse con bastante intensidad, mientras su sonidos y sus expresiones provocaban a Tony, hasta el punto de tener que aferrarse a la cama y que también salieran uno o dos gemidos de su labios al ver como Peter se autocomplacía y además su cuerpo completo reaccionaba bajo esas atenciones, porque a pesar de que no podía tocarlo y no podía participar en aquel acto, habían ventajas en tenerlo en esa posición, ya que podía ver a todo su esplendo cada una de sus reacciones, podía verlo de cuerpo completo como cada uno de sus músculos reaccionaban, además de que de cierta forma esas reacciones eran perfectas, ya que todos los movimientos que hacía con sus manos eran exactamente lo que Peter necesitaba y deseaba, movimientos que lo complacían completamente, placer que no podría recibir de otra persona, además de la excitación de ver como Tony reaccionaba ante su imagen complacía a Peter, lo que finalmente era un potenciador para ambos. Luego de un largo rato de placer y sufrimiento para Tony y de placer completo para Peter, él terminó, ensuciándose levemente el abdomen, además del piso y su mano, levantó la mano hasta sus labios, y la limpió con cuidado y sin preocuparse miró el piso, para luego sonreírle y dedicarle esa sonrisa a Tony. 

\- Después limpiaremos eso – Peter fue hasta donde estaba Tony y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Tony – ahora tenemos que continuar

\- Peter – tomó ambas manos del otro y besó cada una de ellas – eres hermoso – Peter se sonrojó levemente, que fue efectivamente lo que Tony estaba esperando – te amo

\- Yo a ti – lo besó de los labios y luego lo empujó para que quedara recostado en la cama, con las piernas colgando – pero eso no te va a salvar de lo que te haré ahora

\- Eres un idiota – ambos rieron un segundo – ¿Me planeas hacerme? 

\- Tendrás que esperar unos segundos para saberlo 

Peter se alejó de Tony unos pasos y fue directamente a uno de los muebles de la habitación, de él sacó una contenedor alargado, Tony ya sabía lo que venía, aquello era lubricante. Peter caminó de regreso hasta donde estaba Tony y colocó a uno de sus lados lo que tenía en la mano, y luego de acariciar levemente por unos segundos la entrepierna de Tony dio la primera orden. 

\- Ahora voy a necesitar que – Peter comenzó la oración con toda la energía posible, pero no pudo terminarla 

\- Peter – Tony se acomodó sentado, tomó sus manos e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos – si no estás listo para este tipo de cosas no importa

\- No es eso – se arrodilló delante de él – es solo que – apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Tony y este comenzó a acariciar su cabeza – quiero ser yo quien esté dentro, quiero ser yo – hizo una pequeña pausa – ya sabes, y no es que tenga miedo, es solo que realmente me pongo nervioso con pedirte ese tipo de cosas 

\- Peter – jugaba con su cabello mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro – no te preocupes, no importa lo que pidas, está bien

\- ¿Seguro? – Peter preguntó de forma tímida, y al no recibir respuesta de parte de Tony por unos segundos lo miró al rostro, lo que él estaba esperando, para mirarlo a los ojos y poder asentirle de forma cálida – está bien

Peter se puso de pie, se foto la cara e inhaló profundo, para darse los ánimos suficientes como para continuar y que no le sucediera lo mismo, para no detenerse en ningún momento, no quería arruinar el momento. 

\- Tony – lo miró a los ojos, con determinación – necesito que te subas a la cama – Tony ladeó la cabeza pero obedeció su orden

\- ¿Cómo me quieres en la cama? – Tony se había acomodado de rodillas, sentado sobre sus piernas – estoy a tu completa merced – Peter tomó aire intentando de darse ánimos, asegurándose de que Tony no se diera cuenta, no que no fue efectivo, pero Tony fingió que sí 

\- Ponte de rodillas en la mitad de la cama – Peter intentaba de ser lo más detallado posible, no solo para no tener que recurrir al lenguaje soez que tanto le molestaba, sino porque creía que así sonaba más autoritario – apóyate sobre tus manos, quiero poder ver a mi completa disposición ese hermoso trasero

\- Que atrevido

Tony obedeció completamente a cada una de sus órdenes, en el momento en el que Peter lo dijo, obedeciendo cada uno de los detalles, incluyendo la parte de su trasero, Peter al ver complacido cada uno de los movimientos de Tony continuó con lo que tenía en mente, se subió a la cama y se acomodó detrás de él. 

\- Seré cuidadoso – le susurró Peter mientras acariciaba una de sus nalgas 

\- Más te vale – bromeó Tony, lo que hizo que ambos sonrieran – porque no le he entregado esto a cualquiera – Peter comenzó a masajear ambas nalgas, ansioso por comenzar

\- Pues gracias

Peter sin esperar un segundo comenzó con lo que tenía en mente, vertió un poco del lubricante en sus dedos, lo que al menos él pensó que era suficiente, aunque quizás era demasiado o muy poco, era su primera vez, así que era imposible para él saberlo, así que simplemente continuó, llevó uno de sus dedos hasta la entrada de Tony, el que tembló levemente ante el contacto, ambos pensaban que estaban preparados, que Tony estaba preparado de estar en esa posición y que Peter también estuviera en esa posición, pero ya no había oportunidad de arrepentirse, así que simplemente continuó, introdujo lentamente el dedo, pensando en lo que Tony le hacía generalmente e imitar sus movimientos de la mejor forma, movimientos que provocaron que la respiración de Tony se comenzara a agitar y leves y bajos gemidos comenzaron a salir de sus labios. Luego de unos segundos de jugar con el primer dedo, los que a Tony le comenzaban a parecer más de los necesarios, Peter continuó con un segundo dedo, provocando que el volumen de los gemidos de Tony comenzara a aumentar, con los segundos continuó con un tercer dedo, entrando y saliendo, dando círculos y separándolos levemente, intentando de prepararlo lo mejor posible, lo último que quería en ese momento era hacerle daño. 

Luego de unos segundos, en ese momento más que para asegurarse de estar no hacerle daño, más bien para asegurarse de estar listo para lo que venía, quitó los dedos de donde los tenía, provocando que un gemido saliera de los labios de Tony, el que sintió la ausencia de esos dedos, aunque no le duró por mucho, ya que apenas estaba fuera Peter lo tomó de las caderas y ya estaba dentro de él, quería que Tony pensara que era para dominarlo completamente y ser rudo, pero no demasiado, pero más bien fue porque sabía que si no lo hacía de esa forma no lo haría nunca. 

Una vez dentro Peter comenzó a mover sus caderas, mientras se aferraba a las caderas de Tony, entrando y saliendo, primero de forma tímida, intentando de no hacerle daño, para luego con los segundos y con la necesidad de fricción y contacto comenzó a mover sus caderas más y más rápidamente, Tony al sentir el contacto y la ficción, además de la forma en la que Peter lo estaba tomando, en la que hacía cada uno de los movimientos, no podía creer que era Peter, su novio, el que le estaba haciendo todo eso, se sentía como en la nubes, apoyaba su cara en la cama, ya que la fuerza sus brazos hacían cedido hace unos segundos al ya no tener fuerza, cosa que habría pasado con sus piernas si no fuera porque Peter las estaba sosteniendo con fuerza, además de estar en una zona crucial. 

Aquello fue tanto para Tony, que sin la necesidad de ser tocado ni una sola vez, terminó varios movimientos antes que Peter, el que terminó dentro de él, sintiendo un éxtasis que no había sentido nunca en su vida y que lo había llevado junto a Tony entre las nubes. 

Al salir Peter, Tony finalmente se desplomó sobre la cama e intentó de comenzar a controlar su respiración, mientras Peter lo veía desde su posición, aún en el mismo lugar, solo que estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, tapándose la cara con las manos. 

\- Niño – bromeó Tony haciendo alusión a como lo llamaba en el momento en el que lo conoció, y que no dejó de llamarlo de esa forma hasta que se hicieron novios – ven aquí – estiró su brazo en su dirección y Peter obedeció a su orden, recostándose a un lado del mayor – eso realmente no me lo esperaba – lo abrazó acercándolo a él, mientras Peter escondía su rostro en el pecho del otro, avergonzado por lo que decía

\- Realmente no sabría como expresar lo que sentí – soltó un leve suspiró, intentando de pensar en cómo expresar lo maravilloso que había sido todo, pero Tony se adelantó

\- Fue perfecto – le acarició la cabeza con cuidado, y le dio leves toquecitos – Peter, sé que lo he dicho muchas veces, pero quiero que lo sepas, te amo, y me encanta todo lo que tenga relación contigo – Peter sonrió y se hundió aún más entre los brazos de Tony

\- Y yo a ti


End file.
